


A Secret Marriage

by mariola_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so short i dont even know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariola_writes/pseuds/mariola_writes
Summary: Bokuto has a surprise for Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Secret Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is not as good as I want it to be, but I decided to try and write a story everyday. Or at least a bit. So I can actually improve. And that is for my writing pals out there! Love uu muahh

“Akaashi!” 

Living together with Bokuto was exactly as Akaashi imagined it would be. He always had to take care care of him as if his boyfriend was a little kid. And, he had to admit that it didn’t bother him in the slightest. Why would it? He got to be with the one he loved at anytime of the day and he got to protect him and make sure that he was happy. And that was simply enough for him.

“Agaashi...! Come here!” Akaashi sat up from his chair and left his math homework on the table. He smiled. He already knew what face Bokuto was making; that cute pout and those fluffy cheeks he loved to squish between his hands.

Akaashi entered their bedroom, only to find Bokuto dressed with a dress. A white, beautiful one. He even had a tiara on his head. Akaashi felt as his heart stopped for a bit. 

“Come on, Agaashi~” Bokuto went over to their wardrobe and pulled out a black suit. It was elegant, yet plain, and it seemed a little bit big for Akaashi.

“Come on, come on! Go put it on! And then come back right here!”, said Bokuto with a bossy tone. He pushed his boyfriend into their small bathroom, along with the suit and slammed the door. 

Akaashi’s feet gave up the next second and he stared at the suit in his hand. He then smiled and put it on. He looked in the mirror. His cheeks were red and he didn’t want to do anything about that. So childish, he chuckled.

Suddenly, he heard music pouring from outside the bathroom. He opened the door and Bokuto was waiting in front of him, on the ground, his legs probably crossed one over another; Akaashi couldn’t be sure about that because of that dress. The volleyball captain shot up and took his boyfriend’s hand, all while smiling and saying something unintelligible. The dress was swinging around and Akaashi nearly tripped on it.

Bokuto stopped in the middle of the room, turned to face the other man in the room and continued grinning.

“What is this, Bokuto?”, asked Akaashi trying to not look as impressed as he was. “Or no, actually wait, where did you buy this clothes from?”

Bokuto seemed to lose some of his cheerfulness for a bit.

“Don’t you like it?”

Akaashi got more redder than before, if that was even possible. If he liked it? Of course he didn’t! He loved it! It was almost...almost as they...He gulped.

“I-I love it...”  
“Really? But you are crying.” Akaashi suddenly realized that he was really crying, big tears sliding over his colored cheeks, landing on the soft material of Bokuto’s dress. It was weird; he was the type of person to hold everything in: his feelings, his thoughts, just everything. 

It always happened when he was with Bokuto. And, god damn it, he loved it but hated it at the same time! How, how could somebody change him so much? 

“I am so sorry, Agaashi~! I didn’t want to make you sad, I didn’t want to make you cry!” Bokuto was now sobbing and and spluttering some other nonsense. He could never make Akaashi cry; he could never make him be unhappy. And that was exactly what he told him. Bokuto calmed down for a bit.

“Then why were you crying?” The music was still playing on the background and Akaashi thought that it fitted the situation perfectly. He could see that it was snowing outside, slowly with small snow-flakes.

“I don’t know why I was crying, but I wasn’t sad.” Akaashi took his boyfriend’s face in his hands and made him look out on the window.

“It’s snowing. It looks like your dress was made from snow, Bokuto. It is beautiful.” Akaashi nuzzled his head into the man’s neck, kissing the soft skin delicately. Bokuto was warm and he was smelling as a snowdrop.

Akaashi felt something wet on his cheek. Bokuto was crying again.

“What happened, love? Why are you sad?” The man turned to face his boyfriend and his dress swished around, too.  
“I wanted to be a sunny day for our secret marriage, but nothing works. You hate me now, Agaashi...!”  
The music stopped and the room fell utterly silent. Bokuto was still sobbing and Akaashi, not trusting his words, did the only thing he could think of. He kissed Bokuto.

And the music started again. Bokuto kissed back and his hiccups stopped. Carefully, Akaashi slid his tongue in and his boyfriend gasped. Both of them pulled away for air.

“Bokuto, I could never hate you. You said that this was a secret marriage, right?”  
The volleyball captain nodded. He is so pure, thought Akkashi. 

“Bokuto, let’s dance. This a party after all.”

Akaashi started laughing and Bokuto did so too. The music was still playing, but neither of them were listening to it. They were dancing on a totally different rhythm and they weren’t in their room anymore.

Akaashi and Bokuto were in a land full of white flowers and cold snowflakes. Every time the snow touched the petals, they resonated with the mans’ laughter.

They were happy. They were alone there, on the day of their secret marriage.


End file.
